


Space Dad Shiro and his Children

by Ch1cag0



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Baby Paladins, Baby voltron, Daddy Shiro, Drabbles, I Don't Even Know, Shiro and his boys, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9394448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ch1cag0/pseuds/Ch1cag0
Summary: Little cuddly Pidge just curling up in his lap with a book.Hunk coming over with a drawing for him "looky what I made daddy."Lance trotting in covered in mud holding a fluff ball. "Daddy! I found a kitten! Can I keep him?"Baby Keith tumbling and nibbling people's fingers in anger, but he doesn't have teeth..:.:.:.:.Might write actual short stories about them later, but for now it's just bits and pieces.





	1. Day in the Life

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters are going to be short. Don't judge and don't hate. Thanks loves.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 0 to 2 years old

Little cuddly Pidge just curling up in his lap with a book. 

Hunk coming over with a drawing for him "looky what I made daddy."

Lance trotting in covered in mud holding a fluff ball. "Daddy! I found a kitten! Can I keep him?"

Baby Keith tumbling and nibbling people's fingers in anger, but he doesn't have teeth. 

Lance and Keith arguing over a giant stuffed bear before both falling asleep on it together and cuddling

Hunk always walking around giving his brothers hugs for no reason

Pidge trying to keep up with their brothers but being smol so Shiro always gives them piggyback rides

Trying to cook and having Hunk anxiously trying to help with anything. Keith and Lance pounding on the table "We want food. We want food. We want food." Pidge hiding in the cabinet munching on a cracker.


	2. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't care if Christmas passed, it's cute.  
> 2 to 3 years old

Christmas with all of them in lion onsies. Waking up to a dog pile on his bed of excited shouts that Santa came

Shiro tiredly carrying Pidge and Hunk down the stairs as Lance and Keith run ahead shouting.

They all get stuffed lions and Keith and Lance immediately start arguing about who's is better.

Pidge and Hunk playing with theirs together.

Uncle Coran coming over with a ton of weird foreign candy.

Allura and Shiro working together to cook dinner with all the children underfoot.

Big food fight at dinner that ends up with Hunk sad about the wasted food, Lance with mashed potatoes in his hair, Keith covered in gravy, and Pidge hiding in a corner with the bread rolls.

They finally put on a movie to keep them occupied in another room, something about giant robot lions in space, and the adults clean up the mess.

Coming back in an hour later, they find them all cuddled together asleep.


	3. Voltron- the Band

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 to 3 years old

Lance wants to make a band with his siblings.

Being the proud dad he is, Shiro videotapes it all.

Lance singing into a toy karaoke machine at the top of his lungs.

Keith trying to play the broom like a guitar.

Hunk banging on pots and pans with spoons.

Pidge staring at them like they're crazy and just going back to playing on their toy laptop.

Allura and Coran coming over from their house next door to see what the racket is, and laughing when they see how strung out Shiro is.


	4. The Struggles of School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 to 6 years old

First day of school and Shiro's protective daddy mode is kicking in.

Everyone with their little lion backpacks

Pidge in little knee high socks and shorts and Polo Shirt not worried but excited for school. 

Lance in shorts and a t-shirt already planning his little pranks.

Keith in all black sulking in the back seat of the car.

Hunk overly excited to meet more people. He made cookies with daddy the night before to pass out.

Shiro shooing them out of the car and fussing over them as all the other moms stare and giggle.

The paladins going inside as a group as Shiro stands outside and tries not to cry as his kids grow up.

Shiro goes home and Allura comes over and makes him coffee to try to cheer him up.

Three hours later Shiro gets a call that Lance and Keith stole all the snacks from the teachers lounge and now they're locked in the bathroom and won't come out.

After Shiro goes back and gets the boys out, he scolds them for acting out as he angrily eats one of the stolen donuts.

As he's about to leave, the principle calls him in and says that they would like to move Pidge up a few grades if that was ok. 

It had only been a few hours but Pidge had already outsmarted the teacher and reprogrammed the projector for their amusment.


	5. Carnival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 to 5 years old

Hunk, of course, being him,  gets nauseous on anything more extreme then the teacups.

Lance challenges Keith to every ride, trying to find one that scares him.

Instead Lance ends up freaking out on a kiddie rollercoaster and Keith has to hold his hand to get through it. 

Pidge just plays the games, trying to find a pattern to win and angrily yelling about how staged they are till Shiro drags them away.

Keith manages to climb the ladder game on his first try and gets a bear twice as large as him. 

Lance is sad so Keith grudgingly agrees to share it.

Hunk going to all the food booths and getting a bunch of free drinks and fries for being so adorable.

Shiro gets them all cotton candy, and immediately regrets it as they spend 30 minutes in the bathroom trying to clean up the stickyness.

On the ride home they all pass out except Keith who just hugs his bear tiredly.


	6. Dad's Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1 to 2 years old

Allura decides Shiro needs a break so she takes him out for the night leaving the kids with uncle Coran.

Coran tries to make dinner but they all want something different so he ends up giving them cookies and milk.

Bath time and Coran soon realizes it's impossible to put them all in the bath at the same time but he can't watch the other kids while he makes sure no one drowns.

He finally gets a movie playing to distract them.

When he gets the last two done, Keith and Lance are bouncing around yelling the Phineas and Ferb song.

He tries to put them in PJ'S but can't figure out whose is whose so he just puts them in diapers.

They all sleep in cribs still but when he turns around for a second, Pidge dissapears. He then looks back and Keith is gone as well. 

Whenever he tracks down one of the kids the other one helps a third escape.

Finally they start to fall asleep. 

He finds hunk first, curled up sulking his thumb behind the door.

Next is Pidge, sound asleep in a cabinet.

Lance is found snoring in the middle of the hallway, and when he carries him back into the bedroom, Keith is sitting in his crib with his bottle. 

Coran turns off the light with a happy sigh and walks out of the room to watch TV, exhausted.

Fifteen minutes later a crash comes from the bedroom as the bookshelf is accidentally knocked over in an escape routine.

><><><><><><><><><><><><><

When Shiro and Allura return, they find Coran sound asleep on the couch with the kids curled up around him.

 He's missing half his mustache and the kids are covered in paint.

The two take a bunch of pictures before taking the kids to bed and waking Coran up.

It's years before he babysitting again.


	7. Soccer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 to 6 years old

Shiro decides to enroll the kids in soccer. 

The coach decides to make hunk the goalie.

 Whenever one of the players scores, even someone from the other team, Hunk runs out on the field and gives them a hug.

Lance and Keith are always competing and challenging each other, but it results in them often getting in each others way.

The coach decides that the only reason he doesn't hate them is because they are so darn cute.

Pidge is surprisingly good, mainly because they are fast and small. Also everyone else underestimates them because of the glasses.

Shiro records every single game and practice and is constantly sending videos to Coran and Allura like the proud dad he is.

He captures all the cutest moments on camera.

The time Lance fell and scraped his knee but Keith ran over and kissed it to make it better.

Pidges first goal and them disappearing in Hunk's arms.

Keith and Lance dumping water over each other's heads.

After their first game, standing together covered in mud. Keith's hair back in a ponytail, Lance missing a tooth but grinning proudly. Hunk happily squeezing the life out of Pidge. Pidge attempting a bored look but struggling not to smirk.


	8. Zoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 to 3 years old

Shiro has Lance and Keith on the little leashes with backpacks. He's carrying Pidge and Hunk is holding his hand. 

He's immediately bombarded with requests to see different animals.

The one they agree on is the lions, so Shiro says they should save it for last.

When looking at the monkeys, Shiro realizes that Keith and lance somehow escaped their harnesses.

Forty minutes of frantic searching later, Shiro finds Keith quietly standing at the fence surrounding the lion enclosure. 

He hugs Keith, then is about to ask about Lance's whereabouts when he hears "Keif! Wook! Dey wike me!"

Lance is sitting in the enclosure petting the head of one of the lions. 

Shiro calls for him to come back, terrified. Other adults notice and park security is called.

As they frantically attempt to come up with a rescue plan, they become aware of a certain small black haired boy climbing in next to his brother. 

He tottles over to him and says something to Lance quietly.

Lance takes Keith's hand and they walk back over to the wall. "Daddy, wift us up?"

They get out safely and go in search of their siblings, who Shiro left in the care of the petting zoo attendees. 

Shiro decides that they aren't going to do much else until the kids are older.


	9. Beach Day

Shiro waking up at 6am too the kids all sitting by the door expectantly in bathing suits.

"You told us we could go to the beach today daddy."

Shiro tiredly going into the kitchen to make coffee and discovering that the kids already made cereal and hunk had made pb&j sandwiches to bring.

He loves how hard they tried so he decides that they can clean up the mess when they come back.

Hunk falling asleep on the drive because hes a little baby potato who needs his rest.

Getting to the beach and Pidge being mad because they have to wear arm floaties and no one else does. Hunk puts on a pair to comfort them.

All the girls at the beach swooning when they see Shiro, and giggling when they see how good he is with the kids.

Lance and Keith race to see who can get in the water fastest, and lance gets hit with a wave.

Keith laughs at him but also gets hit by a wave.

Shiro has to comfort the two crying boys and tell them that no, the ocean doesnt hate them.

Hunk and pidge end up just sitting unfer the umbrella and Hunk sleeps while Pidge paints on him with sunscreen covered fingers.

Allura and Coran show up with popsicles for everyone, and this prompts a time of hyperactive sticky kids running around screaming.

Keith and Lance have a sandcastle building cintest but font realize they need wet sand.

Shiro buries all the kids and laughs as the struggle to get out.

Lance being a really good swimmer and always goes back to play in the water.

When theyre finally exhausted Shiro piles them into the car and drives home.

Two hours of trying to get sand out of hair and he finally gives up and and lets them go to bed.


	10. Lance's Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so I know this isn't at all near Lance's birthday, but I posted it on Wattpad on his birthday and I forgot to put it here.

Lance woke up with a yawn, looking around blearily. "Keith? Hunk?" He didnt see anyone.

He hopped out of bed and spotted the little paper crown he had made the night before. "It's my birthday!" He gasped happily, putting the crown on. "Maybe they got up early to surprise me."

He happily skipped out to the living room, "guys? Nope." He peered into the basement and Shiro's room before making it to the kitchen.

His family was sitting around the table eating cereal as Shiro read the paper. Lance looked around, but there were no balloons or cake in sight. He frowned and sat down. Daddy Shiro wouldn't forget, right?

"Oh good morning Lance." Keith mumbled around a mouth full of food.

"Morning." Lance climbed onto his chair and pulled over a bowl, dumping in cereal and milk.

"Well, boys. And Pidge. I need to stop by work today, I have to turn in a form." Shiro closed the paper and stood up, putting his bowl in the sink. "Auntie Allura should be here any moment to watch you, seeing as you scared off Coran last time."

Lance frowned, Daddy was working on his birthday? They really must have forgotten.

\--------an hour later--------

"Oh! I had almost forgotten! Lance, its your birthday!" lance looked up and Allura exclaimed this, covering her mouth. "I'm so sorry I forgot!" She hugged him.

"Its- its ok..." Lance tried not to cry.

"No, we need to celebrate. I'll make it a surprise." Allura smiled, pulling off the bandanna on her head. "I'm going to cover your eyes, ok?" She tied it around his head so he couldn't see.

"Keith! Hunk! Pidge! Were going out." They all got in the car and Lance could hear them whispering, something about ice cream?

Half an hour later, the car stopped and Allura pulled him out, holding his hand so he wouldn't fall. Lance heard more murmuring, but he couldn't understand it.

"Ok, ready Lance? 3- 2- 1-" Allura pulled off the bandanna.

"Happy Birthday!" Chorused a bunch of voices. Lance gasped. They were in front of the water park. And surrounding him were all his siblings and his friends from school and Coran and- "Daddy! You remembered!" Shiro grinned, holding a huge blue cake in his hands. He handed it to Coran and hugged Lance.

"How could I forget my favorite sharpshooters birthday?" He alluded to lances nickname from when he played videogames at home.

Lance grinned happily, "this is the best birthday ever!"


	11. Chapter 11

Shiro ushering the kids out of the car, pulling the sleeping Pidge out last and pulling them onto his back.

The attendant at the ticket booth groaning as they walk up because he knows what kids are like in theaters, especially four of them together.

Shiro just shaking his head, "I'm sorry."

Hunk tugging on his sleeve, "Daddy, Daddy, can we get popcorn? Please?" Shiro nodding and wincing as Keith and Lance go running by screaming, "CANDY!"

By the time he gets to the concession counter, Keith and Lance have had the poor lady pull out at least one of every type of candy.

Shiro telling them that they can each pick out one, and then standing there for 15 minutes as they debate.

Keith finally deciding on Hot Tamales despite Shiro's warning about them being spicy, "Because they're red." 

Hunk getting Swedish Fish because "I love fishies, Daddy".

Pidge getting Sour Patch Kids because they think they're meant for kids.

Lance getting skittles because, "I get to taste the rainbow!"

They all run to the theater because now they're late, the enter just as the trailers are ending.

"Daddy! We missed the movie!" Lance crying and Shiro assuring them that, no, they didn't miss the movie, those were short movies that come before the actual movie.

After they all find a seat (Keith and Lance insisting that they sit a row in front of Shiro because they are big boys now and can sit by themselves), Shiro hands out the candy and starts eating his popcorn.

Pidge immediately falls back asleep on Shiro, and he wraps them in his coat.

Hunk crying whenever anything bad happens to anyone in the movie, and asking Shiro who's going to kiss their boo-boo.

Keith and Lance fighting over who they are in the movie, and then agreeing that Keith will be the hero and Lance can be the hero's female sidekick.

Shiro just laughing because they don't understand that their two characters are dating.

The movie finally ending and Keith and Lance wanting to see it again, but Hunk doesn't want to because so many people got boo-boos.

And, as per usual, they're all asleep by the time the car reaches their house.


End file.
